


The Greatest Distance.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: After a year-long relationship things should be easier than they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this drabble comes from this anonymous quote: “The greatest distance in the world is the 14 inches separating the mind from the heart.”

**Title:** **The Greatest Distance.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **55** **9** **:** **Authentic** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** After a year-long relationship things should be easier than they are.  
 

**T** **he Greatest Distance.**  

Severus tenses as Harry finally approaches him. He’d ignored his lover’s suggestion to arrive together, and now wonders where they stand.

After a year-long relationship things should be easier than this, but loving Harry -loving anyone- feels like a battle to him. Sentiment is dangerous. It hurts most when it’s authentic, and Severus’ wary mind constantly undermines his heart’s kamikaze desire to give in, to have faith, to surrender.

“There you are,” Harry greets. He’s soft eyes, worried smile, endless understanding; and Severus vows he won’t let his insecurities ruin this.

“Yes,” He agrees bravely, wholeheartedly, “Here I am, Harry.”


End file.
